Wounds
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Allie is injured by some of the Choten's Guards it's up to Ray to take care of her before her wounds get out of hand. During the process of sealing up her injuries and having her go to sleep Allie asks a request that Ray never expected to hear from Allie's lips. A simple RayxAllie story that all my fellow shippers can enjoy :D Please R&R if you are a fan of this pairing.


Wounded

Ray's mind was a blur as he carried Allie to the nearest Cave he saw as they ran together away from the Choten's minions in the Nature Civilization. They were there on a mission by the Kaijudo Dojo to see what the Choten was up to and the winded up getting hunted down by a couple of his minions.

When they got inside the Cave he laid her down against a mossy rock and she moaned with pain. The side of her stomach was red with her own blood and she felt her vision grow weak.

"Allie stay with me now!" He told her firmly, yet filled with fear. He had to get her treated but he needed to get rid of thing one and thing two who were following them.

Allie blinked her eyes swiftly once, "I just got hit by a double edged spike Ray. I'll do the best that I can to keep consciousness."

Ray chuckled, "That's my girl." And he summoned Bob right away from the Fire civilization.

"Bob I need you to block out the entrance to this cave! I need to treat Allie's wounds."

Bob cocked his head in Allie's direction, who was now breathing deeply. "Leave it to me!" and he ran out of the cave to face the Choten's minions.

Ray returned his attention to Allie as she gazed up back at him with pain. "How does it look?" She asked weakly.

"Well I got to check it out before I can judge that." He replied as he looked at the blood soaked area on her purple shirt. "Now this may get awkward but I'm only checking out what got wounded alright?"

Allie groaned, "As long as you swear you won't tell anybody about this than we're cool."

He was probably blushing like mad but he took the ends of her shirt and lifted it up over her head and was about to faint at the sight of the gash at the side of her waist. He also would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't tempted to look at the other parts of Allie's Body but that was beside the point now.

He opened up his backpack and got out his canteen and a washcloth, damped it with the cold water and placed it on Allie's Wound. Of course the reaction to the water made her jerk a little bit and grind her teeth but the cold water helped soothe her none the less.

"I've cleaned it the best I can. Now I just have to bandage it up." Ray softly said as he then brought the Gauze out and began wrapping her waist.

The wrapping required him to get closer to Allie than he would have wanted it to require. He was practically lying on top of her. But she wasn't bothered by it at all. Probably because they've known each other for the longest time.

"There we go. You're wrapped up, you just need to close your eyes and rest a little while." He said as he was about to get out of Allie's personal space until she surprised him by grabbing his arm, making him stop.

She looked like a defenseless puppy that lost her owner and her hands were cold. "Ray, could you stay like this for just a little while. I mean close to me, I feel myself losing body heat and there's a storm brewing outside. I know it may seem awkward but it's just to generate heat alright?"

Ray was probably blushing as red as a tomato when she asked that. She was practically asking him to sleep with her. But she was right, her face began to grow pale and her skin began turning colder and colder. So he could understand her logic when it came to keeping warm.

"Sure Allie….. No problem." He replied with a soft smile as he got close to Allie again and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his body. Now he could understand where she was coming from. She was practically an ice cube!

Allie's body relaxed as she softly said, "That's better, even though it stings like mad on my wound."

They laughed gently together because even though everything seemed bleak, they still had each other and they wouldn't want anything to different at all.

"Allie why don't you try falling asleep, you need your rest. I'll keep watch." Ray told her as he checked in on Bob, who was now guarding the cave entrance.

She tried to argue but she knew none of her words would change Ray's mind so before she fell asleep she decided to ask him something that she has wanted to ask for a long time.

"Ray can you kiss me? Before I fall asleep?" Allie softly asked Ray.

Ray's face lit up like a light up heart and he stuttered, "W-why would you want me to kiss you?"

"Because I-I've been wanting a kiss from you since we were little to be completely honest but for other ways of answering that it's because… I love you." Allie whispered as she was gazing into his eyes now with complete honesty.

Ray swore he heard his heart explode inside his entire Chest as his face lit up like the 4th of July. Allie was starting to drift to unconsciousness, but before she did Ray leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers and conveyed the love he had stored up in his heart for the longest time.

When he parted from her, he whispered as he stroked some hair out of her face, "I love you too Allie. Always have and always will. You just rest up so those wounds heal. And we can fight together another day."

Who would have thought that her wounds would kindle such a pure and innocent Love.


End file.
